High MiloxAioria
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un encuentro después de un par de años, recuerdos y memorias que para ellos durarán por siempre. Amor, reencuentro, la orilla del mar.


**High**

**Song Fic**

**(Milo & Aioria)**

_Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

El sol se asomaba gracioso en la lejanía, reflejado en el mar. Las cortinas de la pequeña cabaña se mecían de un lado a otro, por el viento insistente que intentaba colarse en el lecho de los amantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Quizá dos o tres años, quizá más. Pero el tiempo que pasó no era lo que realmente importaba ahora, lo que importaba era el hecho de estar juntos otra vez.

El peliazul se removió inquieto en la cama, pasando un brazo al bulto moreno que descansaba del lado contrario.

En sueños, esbozó una sonrisa.

Más tarde, bostezó perezoso. Ahora las gaviotas de mar rondaban cerca, sus chillidos se habían hecho más audibles impidiéndole dormir más. Era más de medio día, con todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior…se sentó en la cama y volteó a su lado; delineó con su dedo índice la espalda del moreno.

Sonrío nuevamente._  
_

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.  
_

Se incorporó de la cama lentamente, su cuerpo dolía más aún su trasero. Rodó los ojos, se sentía patético. Hacía mucho que ese dolor no se hacía presente en él. Se dirigió al baño, se mojó el rostro un poco y pudo notar en el espejo como esas manchas de la edad y de estar solo habían desaparecido en tan solo unos momentos.

Entonces, sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su espalda y como una respiración cercana a su oído le generaba unas profundas cosquillas. Tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas y ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo en el espejo.

-Te extrañé mucho bicho…- musitó Aioria.

El peliazul solo sonrió con alegría y se separó lentamente de Aioria para invitarle a tomar una ducha. Mientras se duchaban, liberaron esas pasiones que en mucho tiempo no lograron apagar.

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?_

Después de salir de la ducha, ambos se vistieron y tuvieron una larga caminata en la playa. Aioria, adoraba sentir la arena caliente debajo de sus pies y Milo…

Milo simplemente adoraba sentir a Aioria nuevamente a su lado.

-Hey, Milo…- habló Aioria por primera vez en todo el camino.- ¿Recuerdas….cuando te conocí?- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-Como olvidarlo…- suspiró Milo.

**_Flash Back_**

**_La pelota con la que jugaba un pequeño niño de cabellos azules fue a caer en la mansión de ese niño engreído, más él no lo sabía y se aventuró en aquella gran mansión, a buscar con demasiado ahínco su pelota._**

**_Él solo quería recuperarla y ya._**

**_Pero entonces, vio como un niño de cabellos castaños forcejeaba con su hermano para quitarle la pelota._**

**_-¡Entiende Aioria¡Si cayó aquí es nuestra!- decía un pelinegro de unos años mayor._**

**_-¡No!- negó fielmente el más pequeño.- ¡Es de ese niño hijo del panadero!-_**

**_-¿Y qué? No puede decirnos nada, por qué entonces, ya no le compraremos pan a su papá y se quedara pobre…-_**

**_Entonces el peliazul se enojó mucho y sus ojitos refulgían en rabia y lágrimas._**

**_-¡Idiota¡Esa es mi pelota!- y corrió, arrebatándosela de un manazo al mayor. Luego le dirigió una mirada al pequeño de los cabellos castaños.- ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?-_**

**_El otro asintió feliz y se fue corriendo con el peliazul, cruzando la barda que separaba su propiedad del demás vecindario, dejando a su hermano echando chispas en el jardín de la mansión._**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-¿Milo?- preguntó Aioria.- ¿por qué no me hacías caso?-

-Por qué estaba recordando aquella vez.- respondió tranquilo, quedándose quieto en su lugar.- Vamos a sentarnos aquí… ¿quieres?- sonrío de esa forma que derretía más que el sol.

-De acuerdo…- asintió el otro, como aquella vez.

_Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

-¿A que has venido?- preguntó sin rodeos el peliazul.

-A quedarme contigo.- respondió el otro, tocando con sus dedos la mano del de ojos turquesas. Éste, solo sonrió y dejó que el mar mojara sus pies.

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

-Aioria…- susurró Milo débilmente.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

-Tenía cosas que arreglar…-

-No me queda del todo claro, respóndeme bien…-

-Yo…- dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Milo.- Tenía que quitarle una pelota a mi hermano para que no la rompiese…-

Y el peliazul entendió todo. Aioria se había quedado con la herencia de sus padres, ya que su hermano seguro la desperdiciaría.

-¿Y que harás con la pelota?- preguntó Milo riéndose suavemente.

-Jugaré con ella con el peliazul de mi vida…-

De nueva cuenta, Milo rió pero esta vez su boca fue atrapada en un dulce beso, al que no se pudo resistir. Allí, a la poca luz que el sol brindaba antes de ocultarse, los dos se quedaron amando.


End file.
